HARRY POTTER AND THE ENIGMA OF DRACO MALFOY
by gothic-chik
Summary: Harry Potter awakes one moring to discover that there is someone in his shower. Lacking any memory of the previous nights events he goes to see who it is. Who should he find there? A completely naked Draco Malfoy of course! Could it be anyone else?
1. There's someone in the shower

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 1: There's someone in the shower **

>>>>>>>>>>

Harry awoke one morning amongst a pile of very rumples blankets and sheets twisted about his body. Upon disentangling himself from his bedclothes he caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. He was surprised to find a goofy grin seemingly affixed to his face. Wracking his brain desperately, trying to recall the previous night's events. He eventually gave up and instead set about organising himself for the day. He glanced at his alarm clock; it read 7:20am. Perfect he was running late again. He had to get to uni at 9:00 and had to stop at the café on his way. Without coffee he was an empty vessel. He often needed two or three cups before he became fully functional.

Hurriedly he grabbed a towel from the hallway cupboard and went to the bathroom door. It was here that he stopped short. It appeared that he was not alone in his flat as he had originally been inclined to believe. Indeed, there was someone in his shower. Harry leant back on the wall opposite the door. It was terribly embarrassing, he decided, not to be able to remember what had happened on the previous night. Harry decided that he should just enter the bathroom, it was his after all. And, he supposed, he'd seen this person in far more compromising situations than simply showering. Right?

Harry eased the door open and peered in, however his glasses became fogged up with steam and he could not see. He heard the person in the shower falter and a strangely familiar voice screeched, "What the fuck? Potter, get out. Merlin, can't a person get any privacy around here?" Harry knew that voice.

"Malfoy" He asked incredulously

"The one and only," came Draco's drawled reply. Harry could practically _feel_ the smirk from here.

"What are you doing in my shower?" Harry's glasses were gradually defogging and he felt his face begin to flush despite himself. Malfoy was presently leaning against the shower door, having turned off the water on Harry's entry into the room.

"Well, Potter, I would have thought that it was obvious, especially after last night."

Gah! It was worse than Harry imagined, had they really…They couldn't have…

Malfoy was getting more and more amused by the panicked look on Harry's face, "Don't worry Potter, we didn't do anything like _that_." He chucked in a good leer just to add to Harry's discomfort. "Since you obviously don't remember the life-changing events of yesterday, it seems that I will have to fill you in. However, I would prefer to continue this conversation once I was fully dressed, or indeed, wearing anything at all." At this comment, Harry's face redoubled its efforts at becoming a tomato. Hurriedly he closed the door, leaving Draco alone. Oh Merlin, he buried his face in his hands and groaned.

By the time Draco emerged from the bathroom Harry was sitting on one of the kitchen stools staring dejectedly into his empty cup of coffee. Things had been going so well, he thought to himself. He'd been getting on with his life. He was finally free, after years of living in the spotlight and the end of the war. He had brought victory to the wizarding world, defeating Voldemort just like was prophesised. After that there was nothing that he wanted more than to go and get some privacy, away from the prying eyes of wizards who treated him like some kind of god. And now, someone from his past turning up and Harry couldn't even remember how they'd gotten here. He groaned again.

Draco felt that it was a perfect time to announce his arrival. He had been studying the young man for the past few moments. Draco supposed that drinking Harry's entire alcohol stash hadn't been the smartest idea. Although thankfully, or perhaps not, they had had the presence of mind to take the anti-hangover potion before they had fallen asleep in their respective beds. Draco had taken up residence in the spare room. Obviously Harry was suffering a mild case of memory loss. He sighed, now he'd have to explain it all over again. And this time at least there wouldn't be any alcohol to make the story any easier to tell or to be received. The previous evening Harry had been quite shocked by Draco's tale, to say the least.

Harry finally looked up and gestured to Draco to come over and sit next to him. Draco walked over and perched on the bar stool. He delayed the inevitable conversation that was to come by pouring himself a cup of coffee. Harry didn't say anything; he simply waited for Draco to begin. While he was waiting, he couldn't _help_ but notice the way that Draco's hair was drying in soft wisps around his face. It made Harry's fingers itch with a desire to simply give up to temptation and run his fingers through it. Thinking back to their school days, Harry remembered the awful gel that Draco used to put in his hair. Harry hated gel. So he was pleasantly surprised to see that Draco had, at least for now, given it up.

Harry felt himself blush as Draco looked up and caught his eye. When had he begun to think of him as Draco anyway? At school it had always been Malfoy, always said with a certain amount of contempt. At least in his younger years that is, Harry acknowledged that their enmity had dwindled slightly in the later years. Particularly in the lead up to the War. Harry smiled as he remembered how Draco had defied his father and had joined the fight for the Light. They had even fought in the same battalion in the War. Draco had been there when he had finally killed the Voldemort. He had fought off Death Eaters giving Harry a clear run at the Dark Lord. However, after the War, Harry had run off the muggle London and lost contact with moist of his old wizarding friends – the ones who were still alive that is.

The human toll of the war was beyond all imagination. Everyone was affected. Either they knew a loved one who had perished or had friends who had. Harry knew that it was not his fault, not by any means but he still felt sadness for those who had lost. For him the final battle had been a new beginning. He had avenged the death of his parents, Cedric Diggory, his godfather, Sirius Black and all those who had died defending the cause. The moment it was over, Harry had felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he could now get on with his life. He had wanted nothing more than to escape the wizarding world and all the people who looked up to him and had come to the muggle world. This surprised him initially as his experiences as a child were not the greatest. Yet he put all that behind him and had enrolled at the local university (with a little help from Dumbledore to acquire the correct paperwork) and had begun a course on physical education. He really enjoyed his course, especially the practical side of it. Harry was grateful that he had inherited enough money to live off so that he was able to enjoy a career and not have to worry about money. Harry's musings cam to a halt as Draco finally began to speak.

As it turned out Draco had come to Harry because he was sick of being hounded by the wizarding press. His father had been discovered in hiding in the Himalayan Mountains along with a group of ex-Death Eaters. They were planning a come back. They obviously hadn't gotten the fact that their leader, Voldemort – supposedly the greatest, most powerful wizard had been beaten by an eighteen year old boy, who had previously beaten him on many other occasions, most notably his survival of the killing curse at age one. As a result of his father's return to London and his subsequent execution, Draco's own loyalty had been called into question b y a few lesser reporters who were not content with the fact that a Malfoy could be anything but evil.

Harry could sympathise with Draco's desire to escape undesirable press, as he himself had had to deal with that quite often and it was never pleasant. But the main question was why he had come _here_; surely he could have visited his own friends and stayed there? Harry's question did not come as a surprise to Draco as he had answered the exact same question the night before. He knew that Harry still didn't trust him entirely and he accepted that, he just wished that they could now move beyond all the childish teasing which they had subjected themselves to while studying at Hogwarts.

"Why did I come here? Harry I would have thought that you of anyone would have understood, my predicament. My friends – if you could call them that, at Hogwarts mostly fought for Voldemort or died in the War. I was left with very little option. This is all despite the fact that I would give anything to live with a gorgeous man such as you." He gave Harry the once over. Taking in his sleep mussed hair and toned abs and golden thighs which were on display due to Harry's scantily dresses form.

He had not thought to put anything else on. Harry presently was dressed in a pair of green boxers with golden snitched zooming around; on his feet he wore a pair of socks, a present from Dobby the house elf. Harry, only just noticing his lack of dress moved to cover himself from Draco's scrutinising eyes. Had he not been so preoccupied with avoiding Draco's eyes he would have noticed the lust that lingered in Draco's' silver eyes. Not that Draco realised his own feelings at this point either. To tell the truth, he did not know why he had come to Harry to escape the media circus. He suspected that it was because he respected Harry's wizarding ability and had come to like the person he had become as they had worked together in the war. He never even thought that it could be something more.

>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N:** Don't you just love clueless Harry? He's so adorable. Draco will clue up soon enough. I'm hoping for a natural progression of their relationship. So nothing too dramatic will happen for a while, but don't worry, when we get there it will all be worth it. You gotta love Harry/Draco; they make such a cute couple!


	2. Orange sweaters and green corduroy trous...

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 2: ** **Orange**** sweaters and green corduroy trousers **

**>>>>>>>>>> **

Harry hadn't made it to school that day, by the time he thought to check the time it was too late, he'd already missed his first two classes. So instead he opted to stay home and talk to Malfoy about his sudden appearance in his flat.

They talked for a few hours about what they had been doing since the War. Draco had been surprised to hear that Harry was attending a muggle school, especially since he knew that Harry had once dreamed of being an auror or a professional Quidditch player. "Neither of those things would have given me the privacy that I wanted." Was Harry's only reply before quickly changing the subject back to Draco's experiences of the past two years. Somehow their conversation moved from innocent topics like 'what will you do when you grow up' to relationships. Harry squirmed in his seat. It's not that he was ashamed or anything, but he didn't know how Draco would react when he found out that Harry was gay. "So Potter, have a special girl in your life at the moment?" Draco drawled the dreaded question.

Harry decided there'd be no point lying to Draco about his preference and said simply, "Not since Cho Chang. Although there was a guy, we broke up a few weeks ago. He was getting a bit intense." Harry said, defiantly staring Draco in the eye, as if daring him to say something. Draco merely nodded and said "Me too".

"Huh?" Harry was shocked; he couldn't have heard him properly, had he just said that he was gay too?

"Yes Potter, you heard correctly. I too am gay, and proud of it; although, it did manage to get me disinherited. I thought everyone knew about it. There was a huge scandal back in sixth year." Harry tried to remember hearing about Draco's sexual preference but came up empty. It seemed that as usual, he was unaware of something very important which had evidently been right under his nose. Harry blushed as he remembered some of the more dirty fantasies which he had indulged many times after lights out.

Meanwhile, as Harry was processing this new information, Draco was too considering some of his more sordid thought. Well, it seems that he may be able to act on those now that he knew what he did. He looked over at Harry, he was still adorably clueless, his hair all mussed and his horrific glasses added to the effect. It was then that Draco noticed the abomination that Harry was sporting. Draco took in the long sleeved orange sweater and green corduroy trousers, obviously several sizes too big and Harry's worn sneakers and filthy laces. Right, Draco thought, tomorrow we go shopping. This boy needs serious help. Draco considered his own wardrobe; it was considerably smaller as he had only brought two suitcases of clothes with him. He'd need some new clothes too. Making a mental list of everything they'd need he planned their trip, before realising that he didn't know where to go. He decided that he may as well buy muggle clothes as it appeared he'd be staying for a while, or as long as he could convince Harry to let him stay. "Potter," Draco began, breaking Harry out of his thoughts, "we're going shopping tomorrow." Harry snorted at this; Draco's commanding nature hadn't diminished over the years obviously. "Where do we go to find suitable clothes?"

"We?" Harry questioned. First of all he invites himself to live in my flat and now he's taking me shopping?

"Yes, Potter, 'we'. If what you are wearing now is any indication of your wardrobe you will need a complete style overhaul." Draco replied seriously. "I cannot be seen with you in such appalling attire, tomorrow you will wear some of my clothes, we're about the same size so it should be okay"

"Yes, sir" Harry replied sarcastically. "And what's wrong with my clothes?" He looked down at his outfit, he wore stuff like this all the time, no one had ever complained before.

Malfoy simply sighed loudly and looked disgustedly at Harry before changing the subject, some people would never learn.

Later that evening Harry and Draco had relocated to the couch in front of the TV and were currently watching Harry's favourite show, The Simpson's. Although Draco didn't get most of the references he still found the show mildly amusing, especially the character of Bart. They were interrupted from their show by a buzzing from the intercom. At the noise Draco jumped, Harry laughed at Draco's reaction and ducked his head when Draco sent him a searing glare. Harry went to the intercom to see who it was. "Hello?" He asked.

"Harry! We missed you at school today and thought you'd go into withdrawal if you didn't see us, so we decided to pop on over." came the hyperactive response of his best friend Drew. Drew was studying the same course as Harry at uni and they had met there and become friends over the past two years. He had a slightly maniacal personality, but that's what Harry liked about him. He was so open and carefree, he could make anything fun. Drew stood at a six feet tall, slightly taller than Harry and he currently had black and purple streaked hair, startlingly blue eyes and a wide happy smile. Harry smirked to himself; he wondered how his friends would react to seeing Draco in his flat. They were always trying to set him up with someone but had yet to find someone that Harry truly liked. Harry pushed down the button to allow his friends access to the building, "Come on up guys."

"Who is it?" questioned Draco as he wandered over to the front door, where Harry stood.

"A few friends of mine from school." Was Harry's only response. Draco was getting worried at the strange glint in Harry's eyes, just what exactly was wrong with these friends he wondered. However, he didn't have long to ponder as he heard a rumble of feet coming up the stairs to the flat. Harry opened the door and allowed his friends through. Five of them had come to 'visit', although Harry knew it really meant, 'bum round at Harry's drinking beer'.

Draco took in the five young men who stormed into Harry's flat and immediately made themselves at home; they had yet to see him, as he was hidden behind Harry. Harry pulled Draco from his hiding place and a silence fell over the group. "Guys, this is Draco, he'll be staying with me for a while." Grins broke out on all members of the group, they shared not-so-secret looks and immediately began to introduce themselves and interrogate Harry as to where he had found such a 'gem'.

"Hi Draco, I'm Cory" said a slightly short boy. He wore a preppy outfit, worn jeans, a green T-shirt and a woollen vest. Cory went round the group introducing them to Draco, they each waved in response. "That big fellow over there is Luke," Luke had long brown hair gathered in a leather thong, he was heavily muscled and was very tall; Draco estimated he was six foot three. Not someone you'd want to meet in a dark alley. But Draco's inhibitions were left unfounded as a large cheerful grin formed on his face, making him appear much friendlier. Cory continued around the group, "That's crazy guy over there trying to steal Harry's beer is Drew." (As it turned out Harry had more than one secret stash of alcohol – Draco was a bit worried about this drinking habits and he made a mental note to look for possible signs of alcoholism).

Drew removed his head from the fridge, "I'm just borrowing" He replied and waved at Draco. "Those two are the twins", Cory said indicating at the remaining two members, "that ones Seth and that's Damian. You can tell them apart by their eyes, Damian has one green eye and the other is blue. Seth's eyes are both blue." Both boys had wavy brown hair and had tanned skin with a small spattering of freckles over the bridge of their noses.

A few hours later, we find our boys sprawled across Harry's living room; two have passed out from having too much to drink while the others are taking turns at telling their sexploits. Currently it was Damian's turn. "Okay, well last week I met this totally hot guy. Completely drool worthy. You know the type: dark hair, dark eyes, and friendly, slightly tanned. How could I resist? We decided to meet at that new bar in town – the Spitfire or something, and somehow we ended up at his place ripping clothes off each other like there was no tomorrow." Draco looked on amused by these guys' activities which they apparently got up to on a regular basis. Draco himself was no saint but he certainly didn't have any stories which could live up to these. Draco chanced a glance at Harry who looked similarly amused. It seemed that they had these 'bonding' sessions quite often. Damian caught the look and halted his tale to ask, "So what's going on with you guys anyway?" Draco was caught off guard by the question, Harry came to his rescue. "Damian," he practically hissed (Draco was reminded that Harry was a parseltongue and an image flashed in his mind of Harry doing naughty things with his tongue), Draco shook his head to clear the image. Here was Harry trying to dispel the idea that they were a couple and he was having sordid fantasies about the exact same thing.

"What?" Damian's replied, "You are two extremely shaggable guys, living in the same flat. Are we supposed to believe that your relationship is completely platonic?"

"Yes, actually. I know that everything revolves around sex for you, but could you get your mind out of the gutter for once. Isn't that right Draco?" Harry looked expectantly at Draco. Draco would have answered had he not been slightly occupied with fantasies, featuring a very naked Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N:** Well there's chapter two. Hopefully it was alright, I spent a lot of time introducing the five guys, next chapter more action. Things to look out for: Draco experiences more sordid fantasies featuring leather clad Harry, Harry and Draco go shopping, Harry's reaction and maybe a cameo from Lupin and Snape.


	3. A Leather Fetish

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 3: A Leather Fetish**

**>>>>>>>>>> **

"I am _not _wearing that!" Harry yelled, voice echoing down the hall, to reach the amused ear of one Draco Malfoy. From his room Draco smirked. He'd known Harry would react like that, but he really couldn't let him wear his own clothes. Think of the embarrassment. So, Draco had taken the liberty of selecting an outfit from his own wardrobe for Harry to wear shopping. Any minute now Harry would come storming down the corridor; ah here he comes now, "Draco!" Draco turned towards the door and was shocked at what he saw, a very wet Harry Potter wearing nothing but a small white towel wrapped around his waist. Draco watched as water droplets fell from Harry's wet mop of hair onto his collarbone and down his chest, and a very nice chest it was too. Harry seemed to notice that once again he had failed to dress appropriately to be in the company of another person, namely Draco Malfoy, flushed red and ran down the hall to his room.

Harry emerged from his room some time later; Draco smirked when he saw what he was dressed in. "Don't look at me like that," Harry growled at Draco "I can't _believe_ you're making me wear this" Harry gestured incredulously down at his outfit – black leather pants which hugged his hips and butt in an almost obscene way, and loose black silk shirt which buttoned up the front revealing his aforementioned collarbones. Draco thought his clothes on Harry were very sexy and immediately set about reassuring Harry of it. It was only an added bonus that his reassurances made Harry blush (nothing to do with Draco's twisted fantasies at all). "Fine, lets just get going" He strode ahead and out of the flat and down the stairs leaving Draco to hurry after him.

They arrived some time later at a rather large shopping complex, nothing like Draco had seen in the wizarding world. Draco looked around eyes wide. There were flat white surface everywhere, large windows and moving stairs, which Harry informed him were called escalators. There were many levels of shops and a large food hall, which Draco noticed Harry was gravitating towards and immediately drew him away and instructed his to stay focused on the task at hand: find Harry some new clothes. "Fine," Harry sighed dejectedly in defeat. "What are we looking for exactly?"

Draco looked around surveying the large array of shops. Suddenly something caught his eye. He began moving towards it dragging Harry with him. Upon reaching his destination he stood and surveyed his find. Harry stood beside him, looking at the store sceptically – it was certainly different. As they entered the store they were assaulted by loud blaring rock music, the lights were dimmed and there was leather, silk and denim everywhere. It was like a dream for Draco, who was presently imagining Harry dressed in tight leather jeans and a leather collar which was prominently displayed in a glass case. Harry interrupted his thoughts, "Ah, Draco? You're drooling" Draco immediately snapped out of his stupor.

"I am most certainly not drooling!" he exclaimed as he surreptitiously wiped at his mouth (note to self: do not drool).

At that moment a pretty young salesgirl emerged from behind a rather large pile of leather items to ask "May I help you?" Draco jumped in before Harry could reply by listing what he was looking for, the salesgirl looked slightly bewildered. She looked at the other young man and exclaimed "Excuse me but do you go to Brunel University?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you go there too?" Harry looked closer at the salesgirl, she did look familiar. Then again with hair like hers she was hard to miss, but then Harry had never claimed to be the most observant person. The girl stood at around five foot six, her hair fell down to her waist and was dyed a flaming red colour. She wore heavy eyeliner around her blue-green eyes, making them appear much larger in size. Harry had to admit that she was very pretty, but he wasn't so sure about her outfit. Although, according to Draco's analysis of his own fashion he wasn't the best judge for that. She wore a long green flowing skirt which went down to her ankles, a simple white singlet top and around her neck she wore an assortment of beaded necklaces. "I'm Maddy. I've seen you around campus. You're friends with Seth and Damian right? I've known them since primary school." Harry nodded; he'd heard them mention her before but had never actually gotten the chance to meet her.

Draco had finally had enough, this girl was here to serve him and what was she doing? Talking to Harry that's what, not that he minded of course (coughliarcough). Draco nudged Harry causing him to notice Draco once again. "Oh sorry, Draco. Maddy, Draco's trying to buy me a new wardrobe. Apparently the clothes I have aren't good enough –these aren't my clothes, they're his," pointing at his current attire. "He said it would be simply too damaging on his social status to be seen in what I usually wear" Draco and Maddy exchanged knowing glances. Maddy knew what Harry usually wore, her fingers itched whenever she saw him on campus, it was truly horrendous what he could do with innocent pieces of clothing. Maddy turned to Draco, "Right, so what are you thinking, Draco?" Draco smiled (a rather evil smile in Harry's opinion – this immediately put him on alert, back at school a look like that always meant trouble).

What felt like years later to Harry (although in reality only about two hours), they finally left the shop. Harry was laden down with at least six bags all full of pants, tops, belts, shoes, jackets and to Harry's utmost horror a lather collar. Harry had yet to understand _why_ Draco had insisted so adamantly that it be purchased. As well as buying Harry new clothes Draco had also purchased a few items for himself. Amazingly everything he tried on made him look absolutely ravishing and Harry was having a rather hard time suppressing his approval. Draco turned to Harry, 'Maddy's such a nice girl, so helpful. Don't you think Harry?"

Harry groaned in response. It wasn't that he didn't like Maddy, because he did. She was smart and witty. It's just that two hours of being made to try on every possible combination of clothes, being prodded and twisted this way and that wasn't exactly Harry's idea of a good time. It appeared that she and Draco had enjoyed themselves immensely at his expense. To Harry's utter mortification Draco had made several lewd comments while Harry was wearing a certain pair of tight, leather pants – it seemed that Draco had a strange leather fetish.

Arriving back at the flat was a relief for Harry as on the way home Draco had insisted on going into almost every store to 'expand his knowledge of muggle popular culture'. Harry was sure he was doing it just to annoy him, seriously, how much knowledge could you gain by going into a Bonds underwear store? Although, Draco had bought Harry a very nice pair of grey boxer shorts. Now that he thought about it, Draco did seem to spend a lot of time focussing on Harry's body, more particularly his ass. Strange. Unbeknownst to Harry Draco was in fact currently scoping out the much talked about body part.

Draco considered his choice of standing quite ingenious as he watched Harry struggle with the shopping bags and trying to find the right key to the flat, from this angle he had a very nice view of Harry' behind. Draco was abruptly jolted out of his staring by a drop of wetness on his shirt "Shit!" he exclaimed. He was drooling again (note to self, again: stop drooling). Something needs to be done; Draco concluded realising that there was only one way to stop his disturbing and highly embarrassing habit of drooling over Harry. Then it cam to him like a golden ray of sunshine, he would have to strip Harry naked and claim his delectable ass as his own. One problem: How to get Harry naked and agree to being taken by Draco. This one needed some serious thought.

Harry had finally gotten the right key to open the door, had entered and was currently pouring himself a drink of coke when he realised that Draco hadn't followed him into the flat. He ventured out into the hallway to see the door still wide open and Draco still in the doorway. Harry thought he was deep in though (he was also mumbling to himself – but we'd better not talk about that) so he decided to leave him to it. Harry walked to the lounge and flopped down onto it, removed his shoes off and flicked on the TV, innocently unaware of Draco's scheming.

>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N:** okay, so no Lupin/Snape in this chapter, I decided to save that until later. Next chapter (the most probable outline): Draco develops an evil plan to debauch Harry leading Harry to realise his own secret desires for Draco.

Also, a humongous thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far: lita-2003, ChibiYuffie1, BratPrincess-187, Miss Moonlight, AloraBraken, SLNS, shatteredangel06, Bull, Slash-Lover.


	4. Thirteen Days

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 4: Thirteen days**

>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night Draco could be found lying in his bed in Harry's spare room reading. To any innocent onlooker it looked as if he was reading. However, those who know Draco would know that he's not so big on reading for pleasure. Draco cast a suspicious look behind him at the door, it was firmly locked but that wouldn't stop anyone from getting in. He shrugged and returned his gaze to the magazine in front of him. Draco had the fortunate experience of 'accidentally' stumbling across Harry's porno collection earlier that evening. He had spent the last hour pouring over its contents. His purpose? Operation: Fuck Harry Potter. Draco had tried to come up with a great plan on his own but he didn't know what Harry was into. By looking at his porno stash (you can tell a lot about a man from his porno, Draco thought wisely) he was getting some much needed information. Draco felt slightly guilty about doing this but it was for Harry's own good. Draco knew that Harry was attracted to him, but he also knew that Harry was Mr Oblivious, unlikely to notice his true feelings unless someone gave him a nudge in the right direction. That's where Draco's plan came in.

Down the hall Harry was having a slightly disturbing thought. What had started out as an innocent wank session had been horribly transformed: it seemed that no matter what he did, he just couldn't stop thinking about Draco and how hot he looked being all demanding while he was shopping. The strange looks Draco gave him when he came out in those leather pants were also causing some problems. Harry knew that he should probably stop what he was doing but his hand was moving over his length, beyond his control. Images of Draco flashed in his mind, Draco doing very naughty things to him.

The following week was uncomfortable, to say the least, for Harry. Draco spent the week fine tuning his plan and accidentally brushing Harry whenever he moved last, nothing obvious. A tough on the arm, the shoulder perhaps. But Draco knew it was working. Harry would turn slightly pink and rush off towards the nearest bathroom leaving a smirking Draco in his wake. Some nights, when Draco's teasing got really bad, Harry had had to escape to the bathroom more that once to try and get his hormones under control. It was embarrassing, and sometimes all Draco needed to do was smile at Harry and he would be sporting wood. Draco was very pleased with the progress, he was sure that Harry would soon explode.

He was right. Thirteen days since Draco had first initiated his plan Draco could be found sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs nervously. His eyes were locked on the edge of the shag rug in front of him; he was counting the individual strands of wool. Harry felt like he was losing his mind. Draco seemed to be 'accidentally' brushing him in inappropriate places, he would smile invitingly at Harry and it was driving him mad. The previous day for example, Harry had been walking out of the bathroom and Draco had squeezed in past him brushing his hands over Harry's bare chest, surely he could have waited for Harry to actually _leave_ the bathroom before going in himself? Harry spent a lot of time that week questioning Draco's motives, if he even realised what he was doing. Sure Draco was gay, but he couldn't like, Harry could he? Harry was sure that it was just Draco, and he didn't even realise the effect it was having on him.

Draco finally arose and showered on that thirteenth morning, joining a very nervous Harry in the living room. Harry stood quickly, "Draco, I don't know if you realise it, but you've been very touchy-feely these past few weeks," Harry broke off looking for some recognition or explanation in Draco's eyes. Draco smirked at Harry's obvious uncertainty; he strode forward, took hold of Harry's chin and kissed his mouth. Nudging Harry's lips with his tongue, begging for entry, he slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues met and dueled for a moment before Draco withdrew and looked into Harry's eyes saying, "Does that answer your question?"

"Draco, "Harry's voice had a slightly dangerous undertone, (Shit, though Draco, that's not good – or is it? Draco's internal self chuckled evilly at his predicament.), "Are you telling me that every touch, every look that you have given me these past two weeks has been deliberate?"

"Why yes, my dear Harry, indeed they have. By my calculations the amount of times you took yourself off to the bathroom was a clear indication of their effects upon you." Draco smirked at Harry, his eyes dancing with mirth. Harry launched himself at Draco, pushing his against the wall, he whispered into Draco's ear, "You'll pay for that, Malfoy" With that Harry set about teasing, licking and stroking Draco until he was a quivering mass of pre-orgasmic sensation. _Damn_, he'd never known Harry was so skilled, if he had he wouldn't have been teasing him the last week he'd have gone straight into the fucking. Draco's mind soon went blank as he concentrated on the sensations that Harry touch was evoking. He wanted Harry to take him, right then and there.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, Harry pulled away. He turned and picked up his rucksack, swung it over his shoulder and said, "see you tonight". As the front door slammed shut behind him Draco remained locked in position. He went over the previous minutes events in his mind: one) Harry confronts Draco about teasing, two) Draco admits to teasing by kissing Harry, three) Harry kisses Draco, four) Harry leaves apartment. Not exactly how he had envisioned the end of their fist make out session to end, truthfully he had seen a lot more tearing of clothes and two sweaty bodies moving together…Draco sighed and took himself off to his room to do some 'reading' to make up for this disappointing end to events.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**A/N:** There's the end of the fourth chapter. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter may actually include some 'action' if you get my meaning. They have overcome their uncertainty about the others aims: they now realise all they want is to get the other into bed. Hurray!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone else who just reads. More directly I would like to thank Miss Moonlight, Slash-Lover, Fefs, clear venom, ChibiYuffie1, anti-everythng, Olean, Calli and AloraBraken for reviewing chapter three. Thanks guys ;)


	5. Is that a nipple ring!

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 5**: **Is that a nipple ring!**

**>>>>>>>>>>**

Harry broke away from the kiss. His emotions running wild, grabbing his uni rucksack he fled from the apartment. Once the door was closed Harry leant back against it. How did _that _happen? Harry tried to steady his breathing, his mind was in a state of absolute confusion and he wasn't sure what to do next. He needed to speak to Drew. That was what he liked about Drew, he was really hyper and fun loving and yet he always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. Harry pulled out his cell and dialed Drew's number. The phone rand three times before it was picked up, "Hey Harry! What's up?" It still amazed Harry that it could be eight thirty in the morning and Drew would still have energy to burn.

"Hey, Drew." Harry replied feeling slightly better already from just hearing Draco's voice, it brought a sense of normalcy which was currently lacking from Harry's life.

"Harry, you sound like you've got something on your mind, don't tell me… it's got something to do with that gorgeous blond Draco, doesn't it?"

Harry made a noncommittal sound, "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Drew put on his concerned physiologist voice.

Approximately eight hours and twenty minutes after leaving the flat Harry arrived back, he was decidedly more nervous than he had been throughout the rest of the day and his nervousness increased with each step he took towards his flat. Sure talking to Drew and the guys had helped him, but he hadn't had to actually face Draco while he was talking to them. Harry unlocked to front door and crept inside, it was stupid but he was unbelievably nervous. Sure he'd had boyfriends since coming to muggle London but for some reason something about Draco made him, care a little bit more about how it all worked out. Harry had never told anyone but part of the reason none of his relationships had ever got serious was because he always felt that there was something missing. After kissing Draco earlier that morning he was inclined to believe that that thing was in fact Draco.

Harry dumped his bag at the door and made his way into the living room. What he found there made him stop dead in his tracks. "Hello Harry" Draco drawled seductively (excellent, he's paralyzed. Why don't my plans ever work out? Draco though shaking his head sadly). Walking towards the dumbfounded Harry, Draco wiggled his hips slightly, casing Harry's gaze to travel downwards. His throat constricted slightly at the sight in front of him. _God_, Harry though, looking at Draco, he is so hot! Draco was currently dressed in a pair of very, very tight black leather pants and had that's about all. Harry's eyes were drawn up again and something silver caught his eye, "I..is that a nipple ring?" he managed to croak out. Draco smirked (I knew stealing Harry's porn was a good idea!)

"Yes it is Harry, do you like?" He asked while casually fingering the ring.

"Oh, _god_"

"It's okay, Harry. I can tell you like it." At that Draco reached down and cupped Harry's growing erection and stroked it gently. "Tell me what you want Harry." Harry groaned and leant into the touch (Draco smirked inwardly – serves the bastard right for leaving me this morning, I did warn him though). Draco leant forward and licked at Harry's lower lip, demanding entrance, Harry being presently incapable of speech or though opened obediently. Their tongues entwined and Draco's grip on Harry's growing arousal tightened. Harry reached up and tweaked the nipple ring, Draco squeaked in response causing Harry to laugh slightly. It seemed that he was regaining some control over the situation, damn thought Draco.

Harry pushed Draco back until his knees hit the arm of the sofa and pushed him down onto it gently. "Why don't you tell me what _you_ want Draco?" Harry asked licking his ear lobe and running his thumb over Draco's nipple.

"Damn you Potter – do you always need the upper hand" Draco groaned out, but did nothing to stop events. Harry smirked (Hey! that's my smirk Draco though indignantly) "always" was his only reply to Draco's question. He shifted his attention to Draco's left nipple and kissed slowly around its circumference. Then his mouth wrapped hot and wet around the entire nipple and began sucking. Draco groaned in appreciation as Harry's mouth remained fastened on his nipple, sucking. Hard.

Harry wanted to fuck Draco, right that very second. Unfortunately some of his Gryffindor morality kicked in. He pulled back once again and Draco fell back unto the cushions in dismay. "Potter, not again" he moaned. His arousal was almost painful, what was Harry doing stopping now?

"Sorry Draco" his own arousal was painfully erect but he needed to regain some control over the situation instead of leaping I head first (no pun intended…well maybe just a little) and facing the consequences later, Hermione would be so proud. "I just don't know if I can do the fuck buddy thing with you, and I don't know anything about you for it to really mean anything." This time it was Draco who got up and left. He really did understand where Harry was coming from but did he have to be such a tease? Hypocritical, yes. Selfish, yes. But what could you do? He was a Malfoy after all and they always got what they wanted (well maybe not, his father had wanted Voldemort to come into power and eliminate all muggles and that hadn't worked out too well – okay, Draco always got what he wanted). Draco headed for the bathroom and climbed out of his pants and into the shower. He had something to take care of and he needed another plan.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**A/N:** Well there was some hot and heavy moments before Harry's morals kicked in (damn those Gryffindor morals!). I know you probably want them to get it on already but Harry still doesn't trust Draco. Some questions still remain unanswered such as why is Draco even there? You've got to admit his reasons seem a little suss if you ask me (hint hint). So they will have to work through that before our two favorite boys can get some real action.

Again, I must thank all my reviewers: Miss Moonlight, ChibiYuffie1, clear venom, Yana5, kluv19, LPhoenix, minagorishi, riwol, AloraBraken, amaris fluke, SlytherinRomantic, Lady-Firehair and Slash-Lover who reviewed chapter four.


	6. A Step Forward

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**Chapter 6: A step forward **

**>>>>>>>>>> **

Harry sat on the bar stool in the kitchen hunched over his cooling mug of hot chocolate. His gaze was fixed on the stove but it was clear that his thoughts were far away. Draco had crept out of his room after storming in there a few hours ago. He felt slightly guilty about his behavior. But _damn_ he'd tried so hard, he'd even put in a nipple ring for Merlin's sake! Draco sidled over to Harry and sat on the stool next to him. He summoned himself a bottle of vodka with a wave of his wrist (what? He was one of the most powerful wizards of his time). Harry finally acknowledged his appearance and cast a sheepish look at Draco.

"Look, Draco. I'm really sorry about earlier. It's just I realized that I don't really know that much about you…"

"It's okay Harry, it was my fault. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my sexy body. Especially with that nipple ring…" Draco drawled fingering his ring again.

"And just how do you know that I like nipple rings?" Harry looked slightly disturbed that Draco knew one of his secret fetishes. They'd only been living together for a few days, how was it he knew about that?

"I may have _accidentally _stumbled across a secret stash of porn under the washing basket in the laundry." Draco broke off at Harry's mortified look.

"May I ask when said porn will be returned?" Harry recovered quickly as a few not so innocent images entered his mind, each featuring a very naked Draco jerking off over Harry's porno magazines. In fact now that he thought about it, it was rather flattering that Draco had gone to such lengths to try and seduce him, underhanded yes, but then Draco was a Slytherin after all and they were known for their cunning ways.

"Sure you can ask, I just can't guarantee that it will be returned. It's pretty good stuff Potter. I never pegged you for the type of guy to buy porn, though." Draco said, smirking.

"Well, not everything is as it seems, you above all people should know that Draco." Harry replied adopting the smirk also ('Grrr!' Thought Draco, 'I hate it when he does that. It's _my_ smirk, damn it!'). "Hey Draco. What do you say to dinner?"

"Like a date?" Was Harry Potter actually asking him out on a real date? Could it be?

"Sure why not? Can you be ready in ten minutes?" Harry knew that this would be impossible for Draco but said it anyway just to annoy him.

"Make it thirty and you've got a deal" With that Draco disappeared into his room for thirty minutes.

Harry was ready in ten and had spent the past twenty minutes sitting on the couch listening to Draco singing in the shower; it was amusing to say the least.

When Draco finally emerged Harry was once again shocked into silence, this time Draco realised that this reaction was a good sign. He strutted towards the door, "Well? What are you waiting for Potter? Get you're delectable arse over here and let's go!" Harry could do nothing but obey. Draco looked absolutely ravishing in his outfit – tight dark blue jeans, black silk shirt, leather wrist cuffs, ample amounts of coal eyeliner and his hair was gelled into small spikes. It almost made him wish that he'd put the same amount of effort into his outfit. However, little did Harry know that Draco was thinking just know fucking hot he looked in his outfit of blue jeans and a green and white striped polo shirt with a grey dress jacket over the top. (Mmmm…thought Draco, it is imperative to prevent any drooling tonight – must accomplish that, terribly embarrassing if caught drooling again, ah…not that I've ever done it before or anything…casts furtive glance around the room)

Twenty minutes and a bus ride later Harry and Draco arrived at a very trendy restaurant in the centre of town called the Nirvana. At this point Harry turned to Draco, "Do you like Indian food?"

"Muggle Indian? I can always give it a try," replied Draco. Harry pulled Draco into the restaurant where they were greeted by the maitre de.

"A table for two" Harry requested.

"Certainly sirs, right this way." Picking up two menus' he led the two men over to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

Harry took a hold of Draco's hand as the maitre de led them to their table. They shared a small secretive smile. It seemed that their relationship had finally taken a step in the right direction.

As the meal progressed the two men had fallen into friendly conversation. Harry was enjoying Draco's company and was relishing that the man before him had certainly changed a lot from the Draco who used to taunt him when they were younger. This Draco was far more considerate and thoughtful, not that he openly showed these feelings, indeed Harry was under the impression that Draco merely acted as though he believed himself to above others. He knew that Draco would have been very disappointed to learn that he thought this and he grinned to himself.

Harry and Draco talked about everything from their time at Hogwarts to their hopes for the future. Draco seemed reluctant to open up about the past few years and Harry wondered about that. It still troubled his as to the real reason why Draco had arrived on his doorstep not two weeks ago but he felt his growing attraction to the blonde and realised that he wasn't bothered all that much, after all he had his own secrets. Some which certainly weren't fit for polite company.

Several hours later Harry and Draco were ambling up the stairs to the apartment stopping ever few stairs for a snog and a few shameless gropings. Stumbling through the apartment door Draco managed to detach his lips from Harry's to gasp, "Is this what you want?"

Harry nodded, he had been thinking about this all night and had decided that he wanted Draco, and Harry always got what he wanted.

Harry began unbuttoning Draco's shirt as he was led towards his bedroom. His legs came into contact with the bed and he collapsed back onto it, pulling Draco down with him. Draco pulled Harry's shirt over his head and ran his fingers over his chest, stopping to play with Harry's hardening nipples. He paused only to remove his jeans and Harry did the same. They were now dressed in only their boxers. Both admired the others physique thinking that they were the luckiest guy in the world.

As their cocks brushed through their boxers a moan broke the silence and there was a frenzy to remove their last piece of clothing. Harry leant forwards and claimed Draco's lips, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth as he encircled Draco's cock with his fist. He detached his mouth and licked a path down Draco's chest coming to rest at his final destination. He began to lap at the head of Draco's cock in small hungry licks and then sucked on the head, drawing it further into his mouth. Draco's hips rose off the couch and his whole body shuddered at the feeling of Harry's mouth on his member. He was incredibly turned on and was going to come any minute. He didn't think he could hold off his orgasm for very long. He felt his body stiffen and his relief came in waves, he watched as Harry drank down his entire load. Harry once again took Draco's lips and Draco could taste himself along with Harry in that kiss, he couldn't help but begin to feel incredibly turned on again despite his release just moments earlier.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and whispered a barely audible "We don't have to…"

Draco replied slightly breathless, "I want to. I've been thinking about this almost since the moment I arrived here last week," he admitted watching Harry's reaction closely.

"Me too" Harry replied before reaching for his want to cast the lubrication charm (handy little charm if you thought about it really) "_Lubricus_" he muttered a stream of lube appearing in his hand. He rubbed liberal amounts on his cock which twitched in anticipation. Draco moved to roll onto his stomach, but Harry stopped him, "No, I want you to see that it's me fucking you". Draco groaned and bucked his hips upwards, it seems that he was incapable of speech at this moment (but he wasn't drooling score one Draco!). Harry leant forward and parted Draco's flesh until he could see his puckering hole, Harry ran the flat of his tongue over the entrance and gently probed it with his tongue. Draco thrashed at the invasion, moaning with anticipation. Removing his tongue, he inserted a well lubed finger and curled it inwards to touch Draco's prostate earning a moan of ecstasy from the blonde who was writhing beneath his ministrations.

"More…Fuck me, Harry. I need you" Draco moaned. Harry grinned and gladly complied adding a second finger and gently stretching the blonde, preparing him for what was to come. Harry scissored his fingers and then removed them from the blonde, Draco whimpered at the sudden loss but was soon rewarded with a much greater pleasure. Harry penetrated Draco with his cock, watching Draco's face for any signs of pain, there were none. Eventually he came to a halt. His length completely sheathed in Draco. He waited until Draco relaxed into the invasion and began to move against him.

Draco humped and moved against Harry's cock aching with delight at the pleasure he was experiencing. Draco felt so alive, so aroused, that he knew his release was approaching fast. Draco warned Harry of his imminent release by grabbing at his back, his fingers dug into his skin. Harry continued pounding into Draco's warm depths and moaned out his release almost simultaneously with Draco's. Collapsing in an exhausted heap, Harry still inside Draco they mumbled incoherent words of lust and appreciation for the pleasure that they had just experienced. Pulling out of Draco, Harry rolled off his slightly but left his arm wrapped around the blonde in a somewhat protective matter, it was in this position that they fell into an exhausted and happy sleep.

**>>>>>>>>>> **

**A/N: **Well, there it was. My first smut scene ever YAY. I hope it was okay and lived up to any expectations. I would love reviews telling me what you thought and how to improve etc.


	7. Naughty Harry

DISCLAMER: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury etc.

WARNINGS: This will be slash of the Draco/Harry variety. Other pairings include: Hermione/Ron, Lupin/Snape, others may come later.

>>>>>>>>>>

**Chapter 7: Naughty Harry**

>>>>>>>>>>

Harry awoke to find himself draped across something that was definitely not his mattress. Turning his head slightly he was presented with a view most shocking, and yet strangely erotic for so early in the morning. From this angle Harry was privy to a close up view to Draco's morning erection, no doubt fuelled by their activities from the night before. Harry smirked as a decidedly naughty thought entered his head.

Still in the land of nod Draco Malfoy found himself in the grasp of one Harry Potter, literally. Damn, how did Potter do this to him, dream Draco thought to himself. His brain addled with pleasure, he allowed a moan to escape his lips. Draco excused this slip of composure as Harry was admittedly a very accomplished partner. Indeed.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, Draco's dreams were about to come to an untimely end. Just as Draco was nearing completion under Harry's skilful ministrations he was jerked awake by a decidedly wet and warm sensation which surrounded part of his anatomy which responded heartily to the sensation.

Draco's grey eyes snapped open, immediately alert to his surroundings, and found a very pleasing sight before him. A dark head which sported a mop of bed hair beyond all comprehension was currently bobbing up and down his length performing what was, Draco decided, and excellent morning activity that should be repeated from this day and every day hereafter. Draco moved his hand onto Harry's shoulder to indicate his approaching climax. Harry simply increased the pace and swallowed as Draco moaned his completion. Yet another slip of composure which Draco was by this stage unaware because he may have passed out for a few seconds there.

Upon coming to, Draco sighed as he realised that he had yet again done something that would be otherwise unacceptable if Harry hadn't been an altogether excellent specimen of human gorgeousness and in possession of one of the most talented tongues that Draco had ever had the pleasure of encountering.

Harry smirked down at the slack, yet still undoubtedly cute features of his…boyfriend? (Note to self: establish nature of relationship.) Passing out after coming, excellent blackmail material. Harry watched as Draco opened his eyes.

Damn though Draco, Harry noticed the lack of consciousness. "Ah, good morning?" Draco said uncertainly, what did one say after receiving first class head and then promptly passing out? If it had been anyone else the answer would have been a well placed memory charm but Harry was of course the most powerful wizard of all time and so any of Draco's spells would have been a waste of time. So he simply had to endure Harry's self satisfied smirk (again, that is my smirk).

"Good morning Draco. Sleep well I trust?" Harry said, now the picture of innocence.

Draco of course knew otherwise. May as well get it over with, "Yes, thankyou Harry. And may I just say that you chose a truly ingenious way of waking me."

"Thankyou, of course it didn't quite achieve my aim. I did want to keep you awake. It is now a full six minutes after you passed out," by now Harry couldn't contain his mirth.

Draco was of course lost for words. Passing out for a few seconds sure, but six minutes? He would never live this down. "You are quite talented with that tongue, Harry. And now, if you will excuse me; I will be taking a shower." With that Draco tried to entangle himself from Harry and gracefully take his leave from this altogether humiliating experience. But Harry wasn't having any of it.

"Come on Draco, don't be like that. I though it was very cute, and of courses, it is a sure sign of my sexual prowess, something which has given my ego a wonderful boost." Harry smiled down at the steadily reddening Draco.

Draco huffed and mumbled something which sounded suspiciously something like, "Yeah, like you needed it, Golden Boy." Harry ignored this and did the only thing he knew would rectify the situation and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss, which would have been lovely if it hadn't been for the presence of morning breath.

* * *

Hi…I'm slightly ashamed about the length of time which has passed since I last updated. Okay, more than slightly ashamed. But of course year 12 was a big year and all spare time was taken up with homework, study and reading fanfiction cough. Anyway, I think the most important thing is that I now have time to write my story again. I have renewed inspiration and must thank xXxEmileighxXx for her recent review. It surprised me because I thought that my story would have been lost in cyber space by now, but apparently not. 

I know this is an extremely short 'chapter' but I will be posting a wonderfully long chapter with lots of plot development and more Harry/Draco action in the next few days, probably Monday.

Thankyou to anyone who has given their time to read this pathetic excuse for an excuse for my long absence and recent return to the world of writing fanfiction. And of course thankyou to all those who reviewed my last chapter which came out so long ago, its too shameful to even think about.


End file.
